Blade (car)
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vapid (HD Universe) |price = $15,200 (GTA San Andreas) (Exports and Imports) $160,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) Dominator (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA V |modelname = blade (All games) |handlingname = BLADE (All games) |textlabelname = BLADE (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas and GTA V; Enhanced version, pre-modified only) No (GTA V; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard white - 20% White Plate 2 - 20% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 40% |engineacceleration = musclecar_4_us_v8 (GTA V) |exhaustacceleration = musclecar_4_us_v8 (GTA V) |idle = musclecar_4_us_v8 (GTA V) |deceleration = musclecar_4_us_v8 (GTA V) |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Blade is a two-door open top lowrider and a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Depicted as a two-door open top car from the 1960s, the Blade combines elements of the . The front of the car resembles the 1967 Impala, while the rear of the car resembles that of the 1965 Impala, with chrome, convex-shaped areas around the tail lights. Its headlight design is again similar to that of the 1965 Impala. Unusually, the Blade has no side-view mirrors. Being a lowrider, its exterior and interior can be modified at Loco Low Co.. If the car is equipped with hydraulics, it can be used in lowrider competitions. While normally appearing with only an open top, the car can be modified at Loco Low Co. to feature a hard top or a convertible top. The Blade may be found on any Mexican gang's turf, and is driven by said gang members, especially the San Fierro Rifa. It can occasionally be seen driven by non-gang affiliated civilians. Like most lowriders in the game, the Blade offers a substantial boost to the player's sex appeal. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Blade returns in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V. The Blade, now badged under Vapid, is now styled as a small two-door muscle car based on the . The double front fascia and grille takes influence from the . The sides of the car bears similarity with the . The tail lights resemble those found on the . The car ditches the lowrider style from the 3D Universe for a more "gasser" style, with raised front suspension and a solid beam axle. The rear is fitted with wide wheels. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed are quite impressive, and the brakes and slick handling serve the vehicle well. Although cornering is also excellent, the one major drawback of the Blade is its major oversteer, which makes emergency brake turns futile, and driving at high speeds a challenge due to the potential loss of control at the slightest disturbance. The Blade is capable of withstanding significant impact damage due to its strong frame and overall construction, but does not fare as well against explosive damage. Like all lowriders, the Blade is not recommended for off-road racing, as it is prone to flipping. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Blade's performance is much better in Grand Theft Auto V, and can be considered a , thanks to the high-output V8 under the hood. However, it is quite a mixed bag. It has extremely good acceleration for a Muscle car, but lacks top speed to keep up. When fully upgraded, the Blade's acceleration is very competitive against some of the higher-end super cars, such as the Nero and T20. Handling wise, the car handles less like a normal Muscle car, instead having a more unique, understeer-heavy design which resembles the Rat-Loader and other low-end Muscles. It will need to slow down into corners more than other cars, but can make up this lost speed with its aforementioned acceleration. Unlike other Muscle cars, it lacks almost all semblances of oversteer. The Blade is also somewhat special in how hard it is to ram off the road. Being a very back heavy car, the Blade can shrug off most rear-end rams and attempts to PIT with ease. This makes it a good car for attempting to evade police, or in racing, as other players attempting to take down a Blade will find it very difficult to force the Blade off the road. Crash deformation only furthers this, by being able to take large amounts of head-on collisions before smoking, and axles being damaged is not very likely in normal circumstances. It is worth noting that when in first person (or to a lesser extent, hood view), is very difficult to see the road while in a Blade due to the angle, so suspension upgrades are suggested for this vehicle or by switching back to a third-person perspective. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Blade-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The following upgrades can be made in the Loco Low Co. garage: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Blade-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Modified Blade at Loco Low Co. Blade-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Blade on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Blade-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Blade on the Rockstar Games Social Club. NPC-Modified Variants Hipster DLC Modded Pre-modified variants of the Blade can be seen driving around Los Santos randomly. Hipster DLC Modded 1 has a unique wheel color not available in Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage or any other vehicle mod shop. Hipster DLC Modded 2 has a unique primary color also not available in vehicle mod shops. Neither variant has any performance upgrades (engine, transmission, etc.) |modelset_window = Light Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Light Smoke |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Blade-GTAV-front-HipsterDLCModded1.PNG|The Hipster DLC Modded 1 Blade in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Blade-GTAV-front-HipsterDLCModded2.PNG|The Hipster DLC Modded 2 Blade in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Blade-GTAV-HipsterDLCModded-UpNAtom.png|Hipster DLC Modded 1 Blade driving out of Up-n-Atom on Vinewood Boulevard. Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Blades, two sets of Blades may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified. These again only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. These variants are named "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and use the exact same modifications and colors as the Hipster DLC Modded sets. BladeCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Blade outside Los Santos Customs in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Exports and Imports - The Blade is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Enhanced version *Can appear in Stock Car Races. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' *Parked in front of the garage of a house east of the El Corona Safehouse in El Corona, Los Santos. *Parked east of El Corona Safehouse in El Corona, next to a Voodoo and another Blade (only when wanted to export). *Can be found driven around in San Fierro Rifa gang turfs like Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, all in San Fierro. *Very common anywhere at night time. *Quite common in rural areas such as Bone County or Whetstone, along with Remington and Tahoma. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Appears inside the garages of any of the protagonists. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought for $160,000 at Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ;Scenarios (enhanced version) The Blade is part of three vehiclemodelsets, "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP", "HIPSTER_DLC_MODDED_1" and "HIPSTER_DLC_MODDED_2". The first allows heavily modified Blades, among many other modified cars to spawn outside Los Santos Customs, as well at other locations. The second two allow the Blade and other "I'm Not a Hipster" Update cars to spawn modified in specific locations, particularly around the city. They only spawn in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $160,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Blade are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA V: Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *A flame-proof Blade can be found during the mission High Stakes, Low Rider. *In an artwork, Ballas members can be seen shooting at Grove Street Families members in what appears to be a modified Blade. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Likely due to shared resources, the steering wheel bears a Declasse badge even though it is manufactured by Vapid. *With the Chrome Tip Exhausts equipped, the exhausts are offset to the driver's side, partially clipping through the rear bumper on the left and leaving a small gap on the right. *The original description of the car mentioned it as a four door sedan, but the model is clearly a two door. This was most likely a developer oversight, but it has since been fixed. References }} See Also *Impaler - A muscle car added to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Arena War update that assumes the look of the 3D Universe Blade. Navigation }}de:Blade (SA) es:Blade fr:Blade Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update Category:DLC Vehicles